


Reminisce.

by Then_Theres_You



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_Theres_You/pseuds/Then_Theres_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren visits Rick's grave and reminisces about the time they shared a weekend away. The two were a mess and they were stuck in a cheap hotel, but they were free from Roarton and their families. The walls between them were completely down and Kieren would do it all over again if he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminisce.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for taking the time to read this. I hope you like it.

"Hey," Kieren began, sitting down in front of the headstone. "It's been a while since I've been up here. I've not forgotten about you, honest. It's just...difficult.

I was thinking about you earlier, about that time I dragged you to Leeds Fest for the weekend. Guess that's what made me want to come up and visit you," he continued, thinking back fondly.

"Do you remember the line up that year? Fantastic, wasn't it? Still can't believe how close to the barrier we were. We made a great team, with me being small enough to squeeze through the gaps in the crowd and you just using your strength to clear a path. Managed to keep our spot, too, for the most part, until we went and found somewhere to sit for a bit in the middle the field.

We smelled of other people's cigarettes and tasted of cheap cider, and we were covered in sweat we weren't sure was our own. We stank and tasted worse, but sitting together on that muddy grass, kissing you had never felt better. 

When you got up and pulled me up behind you, you had mud all over your arse. I took the piss out of you for a minute, before I realised the state of my own jeans. It didn't matter though, the rain washed most of it away. Should've known it'd rain, the sky was grey from the moment we woke up.

Remember the last set? It was dark by then and cold. I was stood there in my dark jeans and your black jacket, if our shoulders hadn't have been touching, I swear you'd have lost me in that field. I remember listening to the music and not being able to tell the difference between feeling the bass in my chest and the beating of my heart against my ribs, still blame you for that. Wasn't until the music stopped that I realised it had been both. 

When the last band finished, we left. Drunk and high in endorphins, we managed somehow to find our way back to the hotel. Good thing we'd booked it, thinking back, we'd have missed the last train. It was amazing how we walked most of the way, what with the intense aching in our legs after being on our feet all day. 

Back in our room, we ordered room service, didn't we? It never came, but we didn't care. God that hotel was so shit. They'd messed up and given us a single room hadn't they. Tiny bed with broken springs that dug into our backs as we tried to get comfortable. I'd hate to think what sort of crap was on those sheets. 

All that stuff we did together in that room. Remember you got twisted in your shirt and the zip on my jeans was broken, we were stumbling all over the place. Then I tripped over one of you shoes and went flying. Honesty, I'd give anything to be back there, sharing those clumsy kisses and uncoordinated sex. Your lips smiling against mine. Then the smiling turned to laughing. I honestly don't know how we managed it. We were both hyper, drunk, stinking messes, but we were so open with each other, the guards were down and it was all so raw, so unbelievably human.

We fell asleep afterwards, didn't we. I remember I was lying on your chest with your arm around me. We both woke up a few hours later, freezing cold. The light was broken, so we blindly fumbled around the room for pyjamas, then got back under the covers. Don't think I've ever slept better since. 

I wouldn't have changed a thing. I'd never seen you so care free. Music just has a way of making people feel at ease." His smile faulted a little and he sighed. 

"I'm taking Jem this year. She's really excited. Wish you could come too. I'll just have to go for the both of us," he reached out and touched the stone, as if it were Rick's shoulder and he was reassuring him. 

He stayed for a while longer chatting with Rick, although these days, the conversations were somewhat one sided, until eventually, his phone rang. It was his mother, calling him for dinner. Although he didn't eat, meal times were still very much a family affair.


End file.
